What We Leave Behind
by CrazyStarfinder
Summary: Bree's thoughts and feelings. SEASON ONE FINALE SPOILERS! This is my first DH fic so please be nice.


What We Leave Behind

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters and I don't claim to. I'm just having some fun with them.

Summary: Bree's thoughts and feelings. SEASON ONE FINALE SPOILERS! This is my first DH fic so please be nice.

---

Bree Van De Kamp felt a cold shiver go through her body as she replaced the reciever on the kitchen unit, she immediately turned and walked back into the dining room. Continuing her work where she left off. She took up various pieces of silver and started polishing furiously, then holding them up for inspection. Fighting all the feelings that threatened to break the surface, she fought on until she packed them in the beautiful case. Then with little effort, simply carried on with her routine then stood up to the table, smoothing out the creases then she stopped, paralysed.

Her gaze wondered back to the box then she sat down. Remembering what she had told Rex that she always finished her cleaning with their wedding silver as it reminded her that "The Best Was Yet To Come." Bree put her hands in front of her and stared at the chair at the other end of the table. Rex's chair. How could the best be yet to come? He was dead. Her husband. The man she had been married to for 18 years and had loved far longer. No matter his imperfections. She loved him. Rex was gone and he wasn't coming back.

A lone tear made it's way down her cheek as Bree stared intently at the chair, normally she could control her emotions. Keep them in check but the flood of emotions was too overwhealming as she started to silently sob. Lowering her head, she wasn't ashamed anymore and let them take control as her head got closer to the table surface, the tears ran uncontrollably and her sobs became even louder. Echoing throughout the dining room. Her throat going hoarse and dry from the sound.

She folded her arms and rested her head on them, her tears making the green material ever so damp but she didn't care. Bree knew there was a time and a place for everything and she needed this release. Right here. Right now. It went on as long as required and she cried as hard as required.

Finally, the tears stifled some and Bree finally lifted her head up high, sitting back in her seat. The table cloth was also damp, that was no problem. She would simply have to take it off and wash it, she got up out her seat, drying her eyes and went about the task quickly and efficently. Casting a glance at the clock, Danielle would soon be home and Bree would have the difficult task of informing her daughter that her father was dead. Then there was Andrew to consider. "Oh well," she finally said, clearing her throat and lifting the table cloth off the beautifully finished table. "It's off to the wash for you." With that, she briskly walked into the kitchen, placed it into the washing machine and set it up. Walking back into the dining room, and out the other exit to pick up the table cloth from the cupboard. She took a similiar one out, still as neatly folded as when she had placed it there.

Bree shut the doors and walked back in, stopping at the entrance. She took a step back and cast her glance to another familiar item. Her own face and Rex's were reflected back at her, her wedding picture. She could even recall the day now. One of the most happiest of her life. Ironic seeing that this was to be, most possibly the worst day of her life in comparison. Bree mustered a small smile as she gazed at the picture and simply muttered, "The Best Is Yet To Come." Her tone low and extremely sad. She re-entered the dining room, and set the table cloth down. Opening it out and smoothing out the creases, then laying it all out so it completely covered the table and replaced the flower arrangement. Standing back to check that it was in the right place. Exactly. Perfectly.

Admiring her handiwork, her thoughts were interupted as the familiar sound of a door being shut too harshly rang through her ears. "Danielle?" Bree asked then without a moment's hesitation. "Can you coming into the dining room please?" She waited patiently and within a few seconds, her daughter walked in. Eyes shining and her blonde hair tied loosely back. Danielle stopped immediately, trying to anticipate what her mother wanted but Bree could be very unpredictable. Especially considering recent events. "Please sit down," Bree said taking a seat herself. "I have something to tell you."

"Is this about daddy?" Danielle asked, her voice small and her eyes searching. Bree paused but kept the same impassive look on her face. "I'm afraid there's bad news." Waiting for a response, she didn't get any so she simply passed it on. "Your father passed away." Danielle remained silent then tore her gaze away from her mother, shaking her head and immediately threw her hands down on the table, sobbing into them.

Bree reached forward and tucked a strand of hair delicately behind Danielle's ear. Watching her daughter's reaction, one of pain. While, Bree Van De Kamp, wife of the late Rex Van De Kamp and mother of Danielle and Andrew remained silent and strong. As perfect as ever.

---

The End


End file.
